


Practice Sessions

by Mina Lightstar (ukefied)



Category: Dragon Kishi-dan | Dragon Knights
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukefied/pseuds/Mina%20Lightstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Not NOW! I--ack!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice Sessions

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written/posted many, many years ago.

 

As soon as their practice match was over, Rune *knew*. He'd seen the way Rath and Thatz had caught each other's eyes, noticed when their movements had become less aggressive and more enticing, and most importantly, during a brief moment where all three of them had been locking swords, heard Thatz murmur "Later" to Rath. Neither of them had glanced at Rune, but he didn't need to see their eyes to know what was coming.

He'd known, but yet had somehow managed to make his way back to the weapons storeroom with them. Sometimes, Rune could not believe his own stupidity.

The trip to the storeroom had been necessary, as today they'd been practicing with wooden swords. Usually they used their real blades, but an accident involving Earth, Fire, and four wicker baskets had prompted Alfeegi and Ruwalk to insist upon giving the Dragons a break.

So, a practice session with practice swords. Instead of focusing on their Dragon Knight powers, Rune and his fellow Knights had spent today's lesson sharpening their swordplay. Thatz and Rath had deemed the lessoning boring and unnecessary. Rune had been ambivalent, knowing that it would have been preferable to work on their powers, but willing to hone his swordsmanship as well. All in all, the morning had gone very well.

He should have asked Rath to bring his wooden sword back. He should have made some sort of excuse for Ruwalk or Alfeegi to accompany them back to the storeroom.

But above all else, he *shouldn't* have gone to the storeroom himself.

If anyone had known and cared to ask, Rune would have declared that, to his credit, he *had* tried to get away. He'd entered the storeroom first, rushed to return his sword to its proper place, and turned to run with every intention of escaping before Rath and Thatz made their move.

But there were two of them, and Rune was alone. He'd spun around, prepared to flee, only to find the door, a mischievous-looking Rath guarding it. Undeterred, Rune was nearly about to charge the other Knight... until Thatz's arms closed around his middle.

"Thatz!" Rune snapped, irritated at being outdone so quickly. He bit his lip when the Earth Knight started nosing around his bound hair, making his way toward the nape of Rune's neck and kissing it. "Thatz, quit it! I have to..." To what, exactly? He only knew that he didn't really want to do this -- not here. Anyone could walk in at any moment.

"C'mon, Rune," Thatz murmured between kisses. Now he was making his way up the side of Rune's neck, and Rune, irritated though he was, couldn't help but lean away to let the other Knight work. "We don't have to meet the Lord until after lunch."

"We have plenty of time," Rath added, eyes gleaming as he sauntered closer.

Thatz's words hit Rune like a splash of cold water.  _The *Lord*!_  He'd almost forgotten! After practice, he'd wanted to bathe and change before he had to meet with the Dragon Lord.

After this, he would *need* to bathe -- but given Thatz and Rath's tendencies to drag things out, he wouldn't have *time*.

There were two pairs of hands fussing over him, and with a start Rune realized that Rath and Thatz were making quick work of his training tunic. He was practically sandwiched between them, and though he could have perhaps yelled for help, he was too embarrassed to be caught engaging in a sexual affair with his two fellow Dragon Knights. At best, their "relationship" would be the subject of many a joke and rumor. At worst... Rune couldn't bring himself to consider it.

When his tunic was opened, Rune yelped quietly, squirming. His movement was very limited; he could feel Thatz's arousal pushing against his bottom and Rath's rubbing against --  _oh, god_  -- his own. Rath's arms were around both Rune's and Thatz's waists, while Thatz was still holding on to Rune, rubbing his rough palms over Rune's chest.

For a few moments, there was no movement, save for some slight rocking of hips. Then Rath leaned forward, and Thatz met him halfway, their mouths meeting over Rune's shoulder.

There was no mistaking where this was headed. Rune gathered his wits, able to think coherently now that he wasn't the object of attention.

"Not *now*! I--ACK!" The twin pinches to his nipples made him wince, and he moaned, not in pleasure but it pain, when Thatz rubbed them with in apology. Now they were sensitive, so he tried to pull away but couldn't.

"We don't have time for this," he protested halfheartedly.

Rath released Thatz's mouth and backed away to look at him, and for a moment, Rune thought that maybe his words had gotten through. But then Rath dipped to take one of Rune's nipples into his mouth, provoking a moan that was *all* pleasure.

With Rath's mouth encompassing all of his attention as it teased his chest, Rune barely noticed Thatz's hands ridding him of his breeches. It was only when they had fallen around his ankles that he opened his eyes and glanced down worriedly.

"Rath," Thatz quipped, as though seducing Rune was merely a matter of course, "you think we can make this quick? Rune here really wants to wash up."

Rath abandoned Rune's nipples to lick his lips and grin. "I think that can be arranged."

And it was. Oh, it was. Before Rune knew what was happening, he'd been settled onto the floor of the storeroom, leaning against Thatz's torso. He felt Thatz's erection poking at his back, and meant to do something to it, but then Rath's talented mouth was back. This time, Rath went straight for his arousal, and Rune might have cried out, were it not for the hand Thatz clamped over his mouth.

Thatz replaced the hand with his lips as Rath moved along his hardness with skill and ease. Rune writhed and panted despite himself, moaning against Thatz's mouth. The Earth Knight kissed him thoroughly as he came, and then laid him back against the floorboards to rest.

Sated and content despite the circumstances, Rune laid still and listened to Rath and Thatz attack each other, growling and tussling and eventually moaning and pleading. When they were through, all Rath needed was a couple of minutes before he was back on his feet.

"With time to spare," he told them proudly.

Thatz snickered, and Rune couldn't help but chuckle. His fellow Knights would be the death of him. Of that, he was certain.

 

 

+end+

 

 


End file.
